My yoga teacher
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Crossover BTR! Even a top model needs relaxation, Heather will find it with her cute yoga teacher. Heather Fox/?. Rating M for hot scenes.


**A/N: For those who are curious, I write Heather Fox of BTR on "Victorious" because there is very little character in this show that I like (about 3 or 4). And I have no desire to write about their fandom, so much for the little explanation.**

 **...**

 **My yoga teacher**

 **Long Beach, LA**

At her last yoga lesson there are several days, Heather Fox has know a great moment of sexual intensity.

With malice, she had managed to convince her sexy teacher she vitally needs additional lessons, obtained without much difficulty. So they were left alone in the room after the usual end of the lesson. A large room, the walls lined with bars, ground carpeted flooring, mirrors on one side, glazed bay in front, white walls covered with posters for dance between both.

Heather is standing back to the mirror, the carpet at her feet, waiting for instructions that her young and spirited teacher would give her, and she clung to wear the least possible ambiguity attitude. Yes, her innocent attitude is only for the show to her public.

Bent as ever, she carefully teases her friend while he pretended to be interested in how Heather was bent knees or work her joints. He had the habit of using his hands with the greatest ease, touching in places sometimes very bold, without appearing find it unwarranted

"Ouch" the model suddenly exclaimed "there is something blocking me here, almost at the hip."

She lied brazenly, but her teacher, called Fredward Benson (a famous producer webshow, she is not too sure), did not take long to find the place in question and a second later, the two fall on the exercise carpet. Heather is slightly sweaty and feel very alert following her efforts, all her body is very receptive, as if her nerve endings had been stimulated by this exercise. Her skin bristled with goosebumps, as she felt his hands wander on her skin.

Without warning, Fredward abruptly emboldened and found their way to her breasts, good tight under a sports bra that makes them appear smaller than they actually are.

Her yoga teacher freed her big breasts, bursting from their prison, which she is very proud and catches the eye of many men (and women).

He began to annoy her small nipples very hard, then he moves his palms toward her hips. Bent to the maximum, she felt his rock hard cock against her buttocks. Heather did her homework and knows he was single since he moved to LA, this is one of her friends who told him of his "performances", and she does not think at yoga.

She wants to bite this beautiful piece of fruit. The model slowly moved the pelvis against him, rubbing increasingly strong, before returned herself, making now facing the mirror. She caresses all his body not to mention his well-muscled buttocks that were emerging well under his pants.

Heather takes as much pleasure of feeling them in her hands than looking in the mirror. Swiftly, she lowered his pants. He was completly shaved, which was quite surprising ... but in this case, it was a lovely cock big well and good straight in front of her. A very tasty lollipop.

Listening to her hunger, the model fell to her knees to taste his cock. Fredward gently strokes her black hair, without really guide her movement, letting her go at her own pace. She began by licking his tip to cover it with saliva, before swallow it in her mouth. After a few seconds of this treatment, his dick still enlarged, the veins were not very visible, and the skin is quite soft. After a time, she must open the jaw at maximum for good suck him.

Heather slightly spread her thighs from each other and close them. The pressure on her clitoris was erotic, and she knew she was well soaked.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

Fredward lifted the young model and widely spread her legs, buttocks toward the mirror.

After rid of his clothes, he slipped his hand down her hot pussy and spread her buttocks with his hands, revealing at mirror her most secret intimacy. Putting her bust at right angles to her legs and stooping slightly, Heather could see her own reflection in the mirror, and also what the hands of her teacher made her. It was even more exciting.

His fingers were a nagging back and forth between her labia and clit, not letting one that better go tickle of the other. Her right hand joined his and she gave a small boost that almost blew her. She increasingly hard to stay balanced on her legs, his mouth joined his fingers and his tongue caress her gently.

He is really very good at it, as well as yoga, she felt that she will cum.

Only Fredward did not hear it that way and after hearing her cries, he changed tactics by pressing two fingers into her pussy, completly soaked wet and saliva. The friction was a torment, and she threw from time to time a look through the mirror, increasing her excitement. She still wanted to suck him, and impaled herself on him.

She pulled away from his touch, which degenerated too fast for her taste, so she was still want to have fun with him. Heather kissed her full on the lips, pressing against him and stroking his cock.

She felt his cock all entire pulsate, vibrate under her fingers, and it put her in a tizzy. She shook him gently, then faster, then gently again. Her hand sought his balls, picking up them by small package before releasing them, repeating two or three times before returning to his manhood. She was easily hypnotized by a beautiful cock.

Suddenly, her yoga teacher wants to move to serious things and Heather believes the previous show of her buttocks widely offered, overlooking her long legs stretched apart and maximum, was quite heated him. Fredward laid her on the carpet that protect them of floor, and he completly open her thighs, extending her left leg while he folded the other over his own shoulder.

He pressed his palm on inside of her knee and pressured, slowly but surely. Heather felt slightly constraint, because she is naturally quite flexible, and this sensation was not unpleasant. This excited her even more. She feels increasingly hot, who wanted to be taken, to feel in her the huge cock that she had taken such pleasure in suck. Cette story is pretty torrid, and yet, it seemed her as pure and healthy as possible.

Her patience exhausted, Heather grabbed his cute buttocks and pulled them against her. The weight of his body was more about her left leg, and he had rigged his shoulder in her right knee, playing the mysterious mechanism that made her feel more and more excited, as and as she was apart. He ran the tip of his beautiful cock down her wet pussy, making several times around her clit well swollen with desire, then he rammed a single blow his cock deep in her vagina burning like a volcano erupting.

The teacher began to pound his student to major large and powerful movements, making born the pit of her stomach a pleasure storm. Heather looked in the mirror, and sometimes met the gaze of her fiery lover of a night. She clenched her hands on his waist, pulling further and faster in it. Fredward fucked her literally now that wild sensation of being full, then brutally abandonnnée then filled again, made him want to scream and no longer retain her enjoyment.

Her teacher felt the same way because he seemed keen to cum.

Forgetting all sense of discretion, Heather screamed her pleasure in receiving the last thrusts of the man who was soon to do like her. He bit his lip and lowered his head against her shoulder, led a few jolts.

Then a soft but lively movements, Fredward got up and pulled up his pants. Heather also trying to get dressed as quickly as possible, because an half-hour had passed, and the next class will begin soon. They separated without a word. Actually, Heather does not know by what miracle nobody came to interrupt them in the heat of the moment.

Anyway, the model will try to leave her place for a friend next week, maybe her cousin Jade who always seems so unsatisfied with her boyfriend.

 **...**

 **A/N: This will surely be my last story about Heather Fox before a long time.**


End file.
